Domina fortunae meae sum (Je suis le seul maître de mon destin)
by EvangelineNemesis
Summary: Harry Potter à disparu de chez son oncle et sa tante à l'age de huit ans et plus personne n'as la moindre de ses nouvelles, jusqu'au jours des 17 ans d'Harry, ou il réapparaît en tant que rock star à Londres. Comment va -t-il prendre le fait que l'on l'implique dans un guerre dont il se désintéresse alors qu'il se débat avec ses propres blessures ? Drarry
1. The Good Life (Three days grace)

**Hum. Je sais que je viens de commencer deux autres fanfictions et que ce n'est pas très raisonnable, mais je viens de taper le premier chapitre d'une fic dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête sur un coup de tête. Du coup ben voilà…Je le poste.**

**Domina fortunae meae sum. Chapitre 1 :**

Si on avait demandé à Remus Lupin dans ses mauvais jours comment il voyait sa vie, il aurait répondu qu'à quelques exceptions près, il voyait sa vie comme une succession de malchances. La première d'entre elles avait été de tomber sur Greyback à 6 ans. Et c'était surement celle qui avait déterminé toutes les autres.

Enfin toutes sauf une très particulière. Son filleul Harry Potter était porté disparu depuis 9 ans maintenant. Quand la lettre annonçant à Harry son entrée à Poudlard était restée sans réponse, Dumbledore avait envoyé le professeur McGonnagal au domicile de la famille moldue d'Harry.

Là-bas la tante d'Harry avait répondu d'un ton sec qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'Harry depuis l jour de ses 8 ans, où il avait mystérieusement disparu.

La disparition du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avait fait les gorges chaudes et d'important moyen avaient été mis en place pour le retrouver mais rien n'y fit. Harry Potter avait tout simplement disparu.

Remus soupira. Aujourd'hui si Harry était encore en vie il aurait 17 ans. Et jamais le monde Sorcier n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui. On murmurait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenait doucement des forces dans l'ombre avant de frapper un grand coup. Et bien dur Dumbledore avait validé cette rumeur et en avait profité pour annoncer la bouche en cœur que le seul à même de la vaincre… était Harry. Qui avait disparu. Sans blague. A cet instant Remus avait eu une envie irrépressible de mettre son poing dans la figure de ce vieux fou. Ce qu'il avait fait au final.

Mais plus que le danger que représentait Voldemort ce qui désespérait Remus était qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Après la mort de ces derniers et l'emprisonnement incompréhensible de Sirius, Remus aurait tout donné pour obtenir la garde de l'enfant. Mais de par sa condition de loup garou, elles avaient toutes étaient refusées. Puis Dumbledore avait fait valoir l'importance de la protection du sang de sa mère et l'enfant avait été confié à sa famille moldue.

Et aujourd'hui jour du 17ème anniversaire d'Harry Remus se sentait plus triste et seul que jamais. Pour oublier son mal être il renoua avec la vielle tradition des maraudeurs, qui était d'aller voir un bon concert de Rock moldu pour chasser leurs idées noires et sans doute aussi pour se rebeller un petit peu comme les bons ados qu'ils étaient.

Apparemment le concert d'aujourd'hui était d'un jeune prodige de la musique arrivant tout droit des Etats Unis, se faisant appeler Morphé. En se laissant entraîner par la foule de moldus en délire qui attendait leur idole, il espérait que la musique serait suffisamment profonde pour l'emporter loin, très loin d'ici.

En entendant les cris redoubler de volume, il releva la tête pour découvrir le chanteur qui venait de faire son apparition sur scène. Remus le détaillât, curieux. Le garçon était d'une beauté stupéfiante. Une silhouette androgyne emprisonnée dans des vêtements de cuirs, une longue chevelure corbeau attachée en une tresse lâche. Le jeune chanteur avait les yeux fermés. Et il commença à chanter.

The good life is what i need _(La belle vie , c'est ce dont j'ai besoin ,)_  
Too many people stepping over me _(Trop de gens marchant sur moi)_  
The only thing that's been on my mind (_La seule chose qui a été dans mon esprit )  
_The one thing i need before i die_( Est la seule chose que j'ai besoin avant de mourir)_  
All i want _(tout ce que je veux_)  
Is a little of the good life (_c'est un peu de la belle vie)_  
All i need (_tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_  
Is to have a good time( _c'est d'avoir du bon temps_)  
The good life (_le belle vie_)  
All i want tout (_ce que je veux_)  
Is a little of the good life (_c'est un peu de bon temps_)  
All i need( _tout ce dont j'ai besoin_)  
Is to have a good time( _c'est d'avoir du bon temps_)  
The good life (_la belle vie)_  
(the good life)

I don't really know who i am( _Je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis_)  
It's time for me to take a stand (_il est temps pour moi de prendre position_)  
I need a change and i need it fast (_J'ai besoin d'un changement et j'en ai besoin rapidement)  
_I know that any day could be the last (_je sais que chaque jour pourrait être le dernier_)

All i want _(tout ce que je veux_)  
Is a little of the good life (_c'est__ un peu de la belle vie)_  
All i need (_tout ce don't j'ai besoin)_  
Is to have a good time( _c'est d'avoir du bon temps_)  
The good life (_le belle vie_)  
All i want tout (_ce que je veux_)  
Is a little of the good life (_c'est un peu de bon temps_)  
All i need( _tout ce don't jai besoin_)  
Is to have a good time( _c'est d'avoir du bon temps_)  
The good life (_la belle vie)_  
(the good life)

Hold on hold on (_tiens bon, tiens bon_ )  
I always wanted it this way( _j'ai toujours voulu cette voie_)  
(you never wanted it this way)  
Hold on hold on (_tiens bon, tiens bon)_  
I always wanted this way(_ j'ai toujours voulu cette voie)_  
(you didn't ask for it this way)  
I always wanted it this way (_j'ai toujours voulu cette voie)_

All i want _(tout ce que je veux_)  
Is a little of the good life (_c'est un peu de la belle vie)_  
All i need (_tout ce don't j'ai besoin)_  
Is to have a good time( _c'est d'avoir du bon temps_)  
The good life (_le belle vie_)  
All i want tout (_ce que je veux_)  
Is a little of the good life (_c'est un peu de bon temps_)  
All i need( _tout ce don't jai besoin_)  
Is to have a good time( _c'est d'avoir du bon temps_)  
The good life (_la belle vie)_  
(the good life)

Et à la toute fin de la chanson qui avait ému Remus au-delà des mots, le prodige ouvrit ses yeux. Verts. Les yeux de Lily. Et une succession de flash se firent dans l'esprit de Remus. Les cheveux corbeaux. James. Et plus que tout, la quantité impressionnante de magie qu'avait laissé transparaître le chanteur.

Harry James Potter venait de réapparaitre devant ses yeux.

Et le seul reflexe qu'eu le loup fut de transplaner au 12 square Grimmauld.

Harry Potter venait de se retirer pour une petite pause dans sa loge, avant de reprendre le concert. Il était satisfait. Il se sentait mieux. Pour un temps du moins. La magie immensément puissante qui bouillonnait en lui était apaisée. Il était plutôt fier de lui réalisa-t-il en entendant les cris le rappelant sur scène. Qui aurait pu prédire 9 ans plus tôt qu'il en serait là où il en était aujourd'hui ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas. Alors qu'il se relevait pour rejoindre la scène un bruit caractéristique retentit dans sa loge. Harry se tendit en sentant une empreinte magique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, mais se prépara discrètement à lancer un informulé. Pui il se retourna lentement pour découvrir derrière lui un vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche, accompagné par un ado blond (et magnifique) d'environ son âge et d'un homme d'âge moyen l'air fatigué.

Il soupira.

-Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que je serais découvert en restant ici, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide. Restez ici. J'ai un concert à assurer. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Le garçon avait parlé d'un ton sec et glacial stupéfiant les sorciers, et il sortit sans leur laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Dès que Remus était apparu dans son bureau du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix en racontant de manière décousue qu'il avait retrouvé Harry, Dumbledore avait su quoi faire. Il avait embarqué le premier membre de l'ordre qu'il vit, le jeune Draco Malfoy et pria Lupin de les faire transplaner immédiatement.

Honnêtement il avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver l'enfant de la prophétie et il se débattait pour trouver un autre moyen de gagner cette guerre.

Les mots de Remus avaient ravivé l'espoir en lui. Il s'attendait à trouver un jeune homme déboussolé qui ne savait pas qu'il était impliqué dans une guerre, mais le chanteur beau et froid devant lui savait exactement qui il était. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir il était déjà retourné sur scène.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres membres de son équipée. Remus expliquait à Draco ce qu'ils faisaient ici et qui était le garçon aux yeux verts. Le jeune Malfoy semblait abasourdi au fur et à mesure que Lupin lâchait ses infos. Harry Potter était devenu une légende dans le monde sorcier et tout le monde le croyait mort depuis longtemps.

-Je vous propose que l'on attende le jeune monsieur Potter comme il l'a lui-même proposé mais nous pouvons peut être assisté au concert depuis les coulisses ? Proposa Dumbledore.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent et ils s'approchèrent de la scène.

L'artiste venait d'entamer une chanson. Et dans cette chanson le garçon laissait échapper tellement de magie mêlée à de la souffrance pure qu'ils se figèrent une fois encore.

Mais que c'était-il passé dans la vie d'Harry Potter ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà, je vous laisse le chapitre 2 ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**DISLAIMER : Tous l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique JK Rowling, sauf les 4 Peverell qui m'appartiennent ! **

**Chapitre 2**

-Hé bien Messieurs ? Vous n'êtes ni très discret, ni très polis. Quand on a la chance d'assister à une prestation de cette qualité, on applaudit…

Les 3 membres de l'Ordre sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voie froide et sarcastique. Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur un grand homme blond doré aux incroyables yeux vairons noir et bleu.

L'étranger sourit devant leur mine ébahie, il faut dire qu'avec le sortilège d'invisibilité, un moldu n'aurait pas pu les voir, et encore moins leur parler.

-Je suis Nathanaël Peverell. Enchanté. Je suis également le tuteur de celui que vous appelez Harry Potter.

-Pardon ?! Le sorcier brun et celui qu'il supposait être Dumbledore le fixèrent d'un air outré et Dumbledore reprit la parole avec ce même ton outré qui amusait beaucoup Nathanaël.

-Sachez Monsieur qu'Harry avait une famille et je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous avoir autorisé d'enlever le jeune Harry à cette dernière ! Je devrais vous faire arrêter immédiatement !

Nathanaël ne fit qu'un petit sourire arrogant.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs Messieurs. Et si nous attendions la fin du concert de ces jeunes gens talentueux, dans la loge de ces derniers ?

-Très bien, répondit Dumbledore, apparemment sur de son bon droit. Le naïf.

Nathanaël pria un technicien d'indiquer à la vedette qu'il l'attendait dans sa loge avec ses visiteurs, puis il pria les sorciers anglais de le suivre. Arrivés dans la loge de son protégé Nathanaël appliqua a la pièce un sort d'intimité et s'assit élégamment.

Voyant que l'homme charismatique devant eux n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la parole et qu'il se contentait de les fixer avec un petit sourire agaçant, Remus décida de prendre la parole.

-Allez-vous nous expliquer comment Harry en est arrivé là ?! Je...

-Stop, le coupa froidement le blond. Nous n'allons pas parler maintenant. Nous allons juste attendre la fin du concert.

-Mais ! S'offusqua Remus, avant de se faire couper par Dumbledore qui posa sa main sur son bras.

Malfoy, lui assistait à ça en tant que spectateur un peu perdu. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni ce qu'il pensait de cette situation. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que lui inspirait le fait que finalement Harry Potter soit toujours de ce monde. Quand il était petit il avait comme tout le monde entendu parler du sauveur du monde magique, et comme tout le monde il l'avait idéalisé. Il l'imaginait comme quelqu'un de grand et fort capable de repousse toutes les peurs et les angoisses.

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait finalement vu, il était déconcerté. Le brun était plus petit et plus fin que lui et Merlin, il était magnifique. Mais pendant sa chanson il avait dégagé une telle puissance magique et en même temps une telle souffrance… Oui vraiment déconcertant.

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit et quatre personnes entrèrent. Tout d'abord une petite rousse avec de long cheveux ondulés avec des yeux voilés et en voyant la cicatrice qui les traversaient, Draco comprit qu'elle était aveugle. Suivit un petit blond qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nathanaël et qui avait l'air plus jeune, Draco supposa qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Puis arriva un grand garçon roux aux cheveux roux ondulés qui ressemblait à la jeune fille entrée précédemment. Et enfin Harry Potter les suivit. Tous les quatre s'avancèrent vers Nathanaël et ils l'embrassèrent posément chacun leur tour, sans prêter la moindre attention aux anglais qui réalisaient que les trois premiers étaient surement les enfants biologiques de Peverell et qu'Harry agissait comme s'il était.

Enfin sans qu'aucun des Peverell ne prête attention aux sorciers anglais, Harry se tourna lentement vers eux, et les fixa d'un regard glacial.

-Avant toutes choses, sachez que je ne réponds plus au nom d'Harry Potter depuis plus de 8 ans maintenant. Je m'appelle Ephraïm Peverell. Ne vous avisez pas de vous tromper.

-Hum. Très bien Monsieur P..everell. Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes là ? Vous avez suscité beaucoup d'inquiétude en disparaissant de chez votre famille. Nous vous avons cherché désespérément ! Dites-moi maintenant, je voudrais connaître les circonstances exactes de votre disparition.

-Non. Fut la réponse directe et glaciale.

-Enfin Monsieur Potter ! Vous ne comprenez pas l'inquiétude que vous avez suscitgargllll…

Ephraïm venait de le prendre à la gorge, suscitant toute sorte de réactions autour de lui.

Les Peverell ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et regardèrent la scène avec le même petit sourire prouvant encore qu'ils étaient de la même famille Remus hurla le nom de son neveu et Draco sortit nonchalamment sa baguette, histoire de pas se faire virer de l'ordre juste après son arrivée.

-JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE M'APPELLAIT EPHRAÏM PEVERELL ! VOUS ÊTES BOUCHES OU QUOI ?! Hurla le jeune chanteur en fusillant Remus Lupin tout en étranglant le vénérable sorcier.

Puis un rire clair s'éleva dans la pièce et Remus et Draco se tournèrent vers le petit blond présentement sur les genoux de son père. La rousse s'approche en souriant et posa sa main sur le bras qui serait toujours le coup de Dumbledore qui bizarrement n'avait pas l'air plus affolé que ça.

-Eph', commença-t-elle d'une voix chantante, on n'avait pas dit que tu resterais calme ?

Il reposa doucement le sorcier sur le sol.

-Je vous présente à tous mes excuses. Je me suis emporté.

-Excuses acceptées, boy. Sourit Nathanaël.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, jeune homme. Très bien, je suis prêt à laisser de côté votre disparition, continua Dumbledore en ignorant le fait qu'Ephraïm le fusillait du regard à ces mots. Nous avons besoin de vous. Seriez-vous prêt à me suivre à notre quartier général pour que nous en discutions ? De plus beaucoup de personnes seraient heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

-Non. Je ne vous suivrais pas. Je...je...je

La magie s'échappait de lui par vagues et il se mit à trembler. Nathanaël se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui en parlant tout doucement.

-Eph'... C'est moi. On avait parlé de ce moment… souviens toi…on avait dit que tu accepterais de les écouter. Eph'... calme toi, tout va bien …

Et tout doucement la magie se calma et le père de famille put s'approcher suffisamment pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il commença à lui frotter le dos en cercles apaisants.

Puis il s'adressa aux sorciers anglais qui avaient du mal à atterrir après les révélations et les surprises qi s'enchaînaient depuis le début de la soirée.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Nous savions en venant en Angleterre que vous retrouverez la trace d'Ephraïm, mais nous avions sous-estimé ses réactions. Tout ce que vous saurez pour l'instant c'est qu'il a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles et qu'il vous en veut, à vous sorciers qui avaient été proches de ses parents. Pour le reste, c'est à lui de vous en parler. Si vous nous donnez l'adresse de votre QG je vous promets que nous viendrons demain et nous pourrons mettre les choses à plat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous ! Hé bien déjà je m'excuse pour mon absence d'un mois. Je suis actuellement en pleine période d'examen et cela risque d'être chargé pour moi jusqu'à la fin juin. Je prends quand même le temps de vous poster ce chapitre entre Bac Blanc d'Allemand aujourd'hui et Histoire demain. J'espéré qu'il vous plaira. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre sur mes deux autres fictions pendant les vacances. _

_Bonne lecture, et souhaitez moi bonne chance pour mon BC de demain !_

**Domina fortunae meae sum Chapitre 3**

Nathanaël Peverell et sa progéniture transplantèrent directement dans leur manoir d'Alaska. L'homme échangea un regard avec ses trois enfants biologiques et ils comprirent qu'ils devaient le laisser s'occuper d'Ephraïm seul. Ils hochèrent la tête et se retirèrent dans leurs quartiers.

Ephraïm était toujours blotti dans les bras de Nathanaël. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme et sa sérénité. C'était devenu si rare qu'il s'énerve vraiment pourtant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté aux sorciers anglais et il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Il les détestait tellement fort. Il avait souffert chaque seconde des 7 années passées chez les Dursley et les sorciers anglais étaient en grande partie responsables de cette situation qu'ils avaient laissé empirer jusqu'au paroxysme de la douleur qu'il pouvait endurer. Pas un n'était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils l'avaient juste abandonné là-bas, isolé de tous, comme on range un objet dans un coin avant de le ressortir quand on a besoin. Le petit Harry avait tellement souffert, tellement crié, pleuré, appelé à l'aide que maintenant Ephraïm ne pouvait plus les regarder en face sans laisser sa rage leur exploser au visage.

Il pouvait vaguement sentir les gestes apaisants et les mots de réconfort de Nathanaël et petit à petit il parvint à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Finalement sa magie se résorba complétement et réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Eph' ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

\- Oui. Un peu. Merci Nath'.

\- De rien mon grand, tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Par contre Eph' je suis désolé mais nous avions convenus tous les deux que cette confrontation devait avoir lieu. Au moins pour que tu puisses être en paix. Moi c'est tout ce que je souhaite, mais eux… attendrons surement d'autres choses de toi.

\- Je sais, soupira Ephraïm.

\- Vu que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui a été avortée, je leur ai dit que nous les retrouverons demain, ils m'ont donné une adresse. Tu serais d'accord ?

\- Vous… viendriez avec moi ?

-Tu sais bien que oui. Je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais tu te souviens ? Et il faudra tuer tes frères et sœur pour qu'ils te laissent y aller sans eux, ajouta-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

-Hm. Ouais je sais, souris Ephraïm.

-Il est tard et tu as bien mérité de dormir un peu. A moins que tu ais faim ? J'ai la flemme de faire un repas, soupira dramatiquement Nath'.

-Moi je n'ai pas faim. Demandes aux autres mais j'en doute. On s'est gavé des sucreries distribuées pendant l'entracte. Je vais sans doute allez me coucher, bailla-t-il.

-Alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, répondit le jeune artiste en se levant.

-Et… Ephraïm ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon sourit, touché profondément comme à chaque fois qu'un membre de sa famille lui disait ces mots.

-Oui, je sais. Merci. Et… moi aussi. Vraiment, même si je ne le dis pas souvent.

Nathanaël rit légèrement.

-J'ai toujours su lire tes silences.

-C'est vrai. Bonne nuit !

Nathanaël avait toujours su déceler le moindre de ses troubles, ses mal-être et Ephraïm lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait sans doute pas parlé de lui-même et du coup Nath' l'avait énormément aidé même s'il n'allait toujours pas _bien. _Il continuait à aller mieux pourtant. Et pour cela il était reconnaissant.

Ephraïm remonta vers sa chambre avec l'idée de s'effondrer sur son lit et de dormir, même s'il savait qu'il n pourrait pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Ses frères et sœur allaient surement le rejoindre dès qu'ils entendraient le bruit de sa porte.

Il entra dans la pièce, lumineuse le jour, encombré de nombreux instruments de musique accompagnés par des dizaines de partitions éparpillées au quatre vents.

D'un geste il transfigura les habits en cuir qu'il portant toujours en un bas de survêtement noir et un débardeur blanc, pour s'effondrer sur le lit. Nathanaël l'avait réconforté et il se sentait plus serein mais il était vidé. Comme prévu il entendit le bruit de la porte et sans se retourner, il savait que c'était Zachary. Il était très proche du blondinet de 14 ans tellement semblable à son père, même si contrairement à son père il avait ce petit côté malicieux et roublard.

Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser et Zachary se coller à son dos.

-Eph'… Ça va ?

-Oui. Ça ira, je vais juste dormir et demain matin je me sentirais mieux. Et toi Mini-guitariste ?

-Moui. Le concert c'est super bien passé non ?

Ephraïm sourit. Il pouvait compter sur son frère adoptif pour ne lui faire voir que le côté positif de la journée.

-C'est vrai. On a fait un vrai triomphe. Et puis ça m'a soulagé. Au fait ou sont les jumeaux ? J'étais sûr qu'ils rappliqueraient, comme tous les soirs, d'ailleurs… bande de squatteurs.

Zachary ricana.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Samaël essaie juste de faire reprendre à ses cheveux leur couleur rousse, que Layil à juger bon de changer en un bleu approximatif.

Le chanteur soupira. Les jumeaux ne changeraient jamais. Les deux rouquins étaient très fusionnels et Samaël était très protecteur envers sa sœur aveugle mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils n'aimaient plus que de se faire des blagues.

-Elle se souvient encore de la couleur bleue ?

Zachary ricana encore.

-Très vaguement. C'est pour ça que le résultat est encore plus drôle.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

-Drôle ? Je te ferais savoir puceron que ce n'était pas _drôle_. C'était triste, vraiment triste. Mes cheveux sont superbes, et le fait de les abimés devrait être considéré comme un crime de lèse-majesté !, déclama Samaël sur un ton mélodramatique.

-Si tu es une majesté, j'en suis une de rang plus élevé, je suis née avant toi. Comment te sens tu Eph' ? Intervint Layil en apparaissant derrière son jumeau.

-Ça va.

Hm. Apparemment il n'avait pas convaincu Samaël. Dommage.

-Sûr ? Parce qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment _space_ ces anglais, enfin sauf le blond, lui était vraiment magnifique et si je n'avais pas été Hétéro a 100 %, j'en aurais fait mon 4 heure… Aïe !

-Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises à proximité de Layil, rit Zachary.

Réellement les coups que se prenaient Samaël plusieurs fois par jours par les bons soins de sa jumelle étaient une des joies de son existence.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris je ne parlerai plus du blond sexy, contente Layil ?

-Non.

-Tss, siffla son jumeau, En tous cas Ephraïm si tu as besoin de parler tu sais où me trouver, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant pour déposer un baiser dans les longs cheveux de son frère.

Frère qui sourit, bailla et commença à s'endormir. A leur tour Layil et Zachary embrassèrent leur frère et Zachary le serra dans ses bras, puis ils partirent tous trois se coucher.

C'est sûr, ça fatigue d'être des bêtes de scène !

Le lendemain notre jeune brun, descendit rejoindre le reste de sa famille dans la cuisina avec la vague idée de se noyer dans son bol de café. Il n'avait jamais été du matin, mais ce matin c'était pire. Pas moyen de se motiver pour aller rendre visite à ces sorciers anglais. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais il avait peur.

En arrivant dans la cuisine illuminée par le soleil de l'Alaska, il put s'apercevoir que les 4 personnes présentes n'étaient pas beaucoup plus réveillées que lui.

Il ricana légèrement. Cette rencontre serait épique.

-Salut, bande de Zombie !

-Ça te va bien de dire ça. Tu es le plus mal réveillé de nous tous, fit remarquer avec humeur sa sœur.

-Hn. Il soupira et se servit un bol de café. Cette idée de noyade lui paraissait de plus en plus attrayante.

En voyant ses 4 enfants s'endormir sur la table, Nathanaël sentit monter en lui une pointe d'agacement. Il était 9 heure du matin, ce n'était pas si tôt ! Il ne le fit toutefois pas remarquer à voix haute, histoire d'éviter qu'un de ces petits démons mette en évidence sa mauvaise foi…

En voyant l'heure avancer dangereusement, sachant qu'il avait dit aux anglais qu'ils seraient présent à 11h et qu'il avaient une heure de décalage avec l'Angleterre, il décida de bouger son petit monde.

-Bien maintenant vous avez assez glandouillé ! Les jumeaux allez retrouver figure humaine, Zachary tu vas t'habiller et Ephraïm arrête de fixer ton bol comme ça, tu ne _peux pas_ te noyer dedans !

Puis voyant qu'ils le regardaient tous avec un regard de poisson mort, il s'écria :

-Et plus vite que ça !

Enfin après de longues secondes ou personne ne bougea ils se mirent à bouger. Les jumeaux et Zachary montérent vers l'étage et Ephraïm s'étira tel un chat.

Puis enfin une demi-heure plus tard, ils se présentèrent devant lui à peu près présentables. Et puis après tout il s'en fichait !

-Prêts ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent et s'approchèrent pour toucher le portoloin, qui s'activa.

Les dés étaient jetés.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En entrant au 12, Dumbledore décida de convoquer tous les membres de l'Ordre présents. Il lança un Sonorus sur sa voix :

-VEUILLEZ ARRETER TOUTES VOS ACTIVITEES ET ME REJOINDRE EN BAS. J'AI UNE NOUVELLE DE LA PLUS HAUTE IMPORTANCE !

Puis, suivi de Remus qui avait l'air toujours hébété et de Malefoy qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout de suite après une douzaine de personnes débarquèrent à sa suite. L'honorable dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix port son regard sur toutes les personnes qui venaient d'arriver dans l cuisine l'air interrogatif. Il y avait bien évidemment les fidèles Weasley, Arthur et Molly, Fred, Georges, Bill, Ronald et Ginevra, pas très loin l'air renfrogné se trouvait Severus Snape, venait ensuite Tonks, Maurey et Shacklebot avec à leur côtés Minerva McGonagall et enfin la jeune Hermione Granger, bonne amie de Ronald Weasley. Tous les fixaient en attendant cette « Grande Révélation ». Il fit encore un petit silence pour ménager son effet et pris enfin la parole.

-Mes chers amis. Harry Potter en vivant ! Remus, le jeune Draco Malefoy et moi-même venons de faire sa rencontre.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tous les regardaient comme s'ils venaient de leur pousser une deuxième tête.

Et les exclamations fusèrent.

-Etes-vous sûrs Albus ?! Ce serait un tel miracle. Minerva

-Oh mon Dieu ! Merlin soit loué ! Molly

-Incroyable… On va le rencontrer ? Ginny

-Avaient vous vérifié qu'il s'agit bien de lui ? Maugrey

Tous avaient l'air extatique et discutaient avec excitation dans un grand brouhaha, quand une question fit silence.

-Ou ce gamin se cachait-il ? C'était Severus Snape qui avait posé la question d'un air frais qui n'était pas sans rappelé celui de son filleul, présentement debout derrière Dumbledore l'air de se désintéresser totalement de la scène sui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Eh bien, apparemment il était aux Etats Unis. Il aurait été adopté par un certain Nathanaël Peverell et il a visiblement fait carrière dans la musique.

-La musique ?! La plupart des membres avaient l'air interloqué par la nouvelle.

-Oui. Mais peut être Remus pourra t il nous en dire un peu plus sur le sujet ? demanda le vieux sorcier en portant son regard vers Lupin qui était affalé sur la table.

Il soupira.

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus. Ce soir j'ai été à un concert de Rock d'un jeune groupe appelé Arcadie, dont le chanteur se fait appeler Morphée. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils se sont taillé un grand succès, du moins parmi les connaisseurs du genre. Apparemment donc Morphée est Harry…enfin Ephraïm comme il s'appelle maintenant et les musiciens sont les enfants biologique de Peverell, répondit Rémus.

Alors que tous absorbaient les révélations, ce fut encore Severus qui posa une question essentielle.

-Peverell, comme les trois frères ?

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore d'un air pensif, je me demande…

-Comment le jeune Potter s'est-il retrouvé avec eux ? Cette fois ci ce fut Maugrey qui posa la question.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais les Peverell nous rendrons visite demain matin. J'ose espérer que nous parviendrons à tout mettre à plat alors. Pour conclure la soirée je vous propose que Remus et moi nous vous montrions les souvenirs de cette soirée. Veux-tu bien commencer Remus ?

-Hmm. Lupin sortit sa baguette d'un air distrait et sortit son souvenir du moment où il avait reconnu le fils de ses amis décédés, et le confia à Dumbledore qui le mit dans une pensine sortie d'on ne sait où et chacun s'approcha pour la toucher, y compris Malefoy qui était curieux d'entendre encore Arcadie.

Et sous leurs yeux apparu le groupe magnétique au moment où le chanteur commençait. Ils l'observèrent tous avec avidité, sauf peut-être Snape et Malefoy qui ne permettraient jamais à cette expression d'apparaître sur leur visage, de ses longs cheveux ébènes, à ses vêtement de cuir qui soulignaient sa silhouette fine et androgyne. La manière dont il était concentré sur sa guitare, la manière dont il vibrait avec le public en délire et ses frères et sœurs qui jouaient passionnément. Mais ce qui fascina réellement les sorciers c'est la magie incroyable que dégageait l'artiste. Une magie pure, sauvage et puissante qui s'échappait par vague. Ils sortirent du souvenir au moment où le garçon ouvrit ses yeux verts incroyablement ressemblant à ceux de sa défunte mère.

Aussitôt Dumbledore proposa de visiter ses souvenirs mais Remus s'éclipsa sans que personne ne sise rien. Ils savaient ou il allait.

Remus monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre du maître des lieux, qui devait dormir.

Sirius.

Il soupira. Comment lui annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé son filleul mais que celui-ci semblait mal réagir à leur contact. Dans les yeux verts de Lily le loup garou avait vu la haine briller.

Sirius c'était enfui il y a 10 jours maintenait de la prison d'Azkaban et il s'était rendu au QG de l'Ordre, qui lui appartient, et leur avait prouvé son innocence. Depuis il faisait une cure de sommeil et reprenait doucement forme humaine.

Et maintenant il devait lui annoncer cela.

Remus soupira encore. Puis il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Apparemment Sirius était réveillé.

Remus entra dans la pièce et porta son regard sur son meilleur ami. Il était assis dans son lit et avait bien meilleure mine que lors de son arrivée. Ses cheveux mi- longs ondulaient légèrement et leur couleur noire faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus perçants. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué et émacié, mais ce n'était que temporaire.

-Salut Moony ! Sirius souriait et ses yeux brillaient.

-Salut Padfoot.

-Houlà ! Tu as ta tête des plus mauvais jours ! Serait-ce ton petit problème de fourrure ?

-Non pas cette fois, répondit Moony en souriant légèrement, en fait j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer.

-Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle j'ai entendu les autres descendre comme un troupeau d'éléphants maladroits ?

-Oui c'est ça, répondit son ami avec toujours un petit sourire, il pouvait vraiment compter sur Sirius pour le dérider, en fait hier soir j'ai été à un concert de Rock tu te souviens ? En le voyant acquiescer il reprit : eh bien le chanteur…

-Oui, le chanteur ? demanda Sirius en le voyant s'embrouiller.

-C'est Harry.

Pardon, souffla Sirius en perdant son sourire.

Il est vivant Padfoot. C'est Harry.

-Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'ex-prisonnier avec un rire tremblant.

-Non. Après que je l'ai reconnu, j'ai été cherché Dumbledore et nous avons été le voir après le concert. Il sera ici demain.

-Merlin, souffla Sirius les yeux dans le vague.

-Je pensais demander à Dumbledore te laisser voir mes souvenirs de Harry et le souvenir de la Réunion. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Sirius hocha simplement la tête, l'air toujours dans le vague. Pui il demanda :

-Et …comment était-il ?

-Hé bien… Franchement Padfoot je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de nous voir. Remus fit une pause en se remémorant l'air glacial du garçon et sa réaction violente à la fin de leur court entretien, puis il reprit : il y avait de la haine dans ses yeux Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à me dégager de l'idée que le fils de Lily et James nous haïsse, nous sorciers anglais.

-De la haine ?! Sirius n'en revenait pas. Son imagination tournait à plein régime mais il ne pouvait imaginer les yeux verts de Lily remplis de haine. A leur encontre…

Les deux vieux amis restèrent en silence pendant un moment, assommés par cette nouvelle. Puis avec un petit sourire Remus sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher la pensine et les souvenirs. Il ne fit attention en passant ni au brouhaha qui régnait dans la cuisine, ni à l'air étrange qu'arborait Malefoy en sortant de cette dernière. Il était fatigué et ne voulait plus réfléchir à tout cela.

Il remonta chez Sirius, lui montra les souvenirs et le laissa se dépatouiller avec les révélations qu'ils impliquaient, pour juste s'écrouler sur son lit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour suivant vit le QG de l'Ordre fourmilla d'excitation. Enfin, enfin un espoir de gagner cette guerre apparaissant en la personne d'Harry Potter, le Survivant disparu. Dumbledore s'était réveillé très léger ce matin, pour la 1ère fois depuis l'évaporation de l'enfant. Cependant quelques points noirs entachaient sa vision rêvée de la victoire sur Voldemort. Tout d'abord il n'avait pas pu construire l'adolescent, être son repère comme il l'avait prévu après avoir déposé chez sa tante. L'insécurité ressentit là-bas aurait dû l'inciter à venir chercher refuge auprès de lui. Or le puissant sorcier qu'était Ephraïm Peverell était loin d'être facilement manipulable et il était loin d'être sûr de pouvoir l'amener à suivre ses plans. Et puis il y avait les Peverell. Pour lui c'était la plus grande inconnue de l'équation. A quel point jouaient-ils dans la construction d'Ephraïm ?

Mais il serait bien temps d'amener le jeune homme à l'apprécier et à lui accorder sa pleine confiance. Quitte à manipuler efficacement ceux qui l'entourait pour les amener à décevoir le jeune chanteur.

Cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Et la nuit portant conseil le vieux sorcier avait eu une idée qu'il qualifirais de brillante.

Et pourtant… s'il savait…

Vers 10h, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre dans la cuisine et dans la Hall. Dumbledore y avait placé Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, sachant qu'ils étaient de son âge. Il avait préféré relégué le jeune Malefoy à la cuisine, le jugeant bien trop manipulable. Il y avait placé également Remus et Sirius qui étaient très proche de Lily et James. Si tout le monde avait été surpris du fait qu'il place tout le monde, il avait argué vouloir tout faire pour que l'adolescent soit à le plus à l'aise possible.

Enfin ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Ils étaient là.

Molly ouvrit la porte et les cinq Peverell entrèrent dans le hall du 12 square Grimmauld.

Tous ceux présents les regardèrent attentivement. L'adulte blond avait les cheveux courts et ébouriffés, ses yeux vairons bleu et noir étaient froids et il portait une robe bleu marine richement brodé d'argent et bien ajustée. La petite rousse arborait le même air froid que son père et portait un chemisier noir et une jupe plissée de la même couleur qui laissait voir ses longues chaussettes aux rayures noires et blanches rentrées dans des Docs Martens noires également aux lacets colorés. A côté d'elle sa copie masculine avec quelques centimètres de plus, des cheveux plus courts avec des yeux bleus pétillants de malice, un jean bleu délavé et des bottines de cuir noir avec une chemise de la même teinte. Puis venait visiblement le plus jeune du groupe qui était une copie juvénile de son père qui et qui portait une chemise argentée et un jean noir simple.

Et enfin apparu celui que les Anglais attentaient si impatiemment. Ephraïm Peverell. Il arborait un masque froid, un jean noir déchiré, un tee-shirt noir à manches longues qui descendaient sur ses longs doigts avec un trou pour le pouce. Il avait des bottes noires lacées et ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en une haute queue de cheval.

Finalement seul Nathanaël se décida à sourire aimablement. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour.

Dumbledore se reprit et s'arracha à l'observation d'Ephraïm.

-Bonjour ! Soyez les bienvenus. Laissez-moi faire les présentations : vous avez déjà rencontré Remus Lupin qui était très bon ami de Lily et James Potter, à côté de lui Sirius Black qui était également très proche d'eux. Voici Molly et Arthur Weasley, leur fils Ron et une très bonne amie à lui Hermione Granger.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Personne ne vit à cet instant ses enfants lever les yeux au ciel. Je suis Nathanaël Peverell et voici mes enfants : les jumeaux Samaël et Layil, qui ont 16 ans, Zachary qui a 14 ans et bien sur Ephraïm qui à 17 ans.

Dumbledore les invita dans la cuisine qui était la seule pièce commune à peu près confortable, puis il présenta les membres restants de l'Odre et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table.

Alors que Molly servait du thé, Dumbledore et Severus entamèrent la conversation avec Nathanaël. Il s'avéra être un expert en Runes Anciennes, il avait 33 ans et ne paraissait pas du tout prêt à leur en dire beaucoup plus. Pendant ce temps les deux paires de jumeaux roux entamèrent une conversation également tandis que Zachary semblait prêt à s'enfuir loin, très loin, de Ginny Weasley. Ron et Hermione tentaient vainement d'engager la conversation avec Ephraïm qui les ignoraient royalement mais qui observait attentivement Draco Malefoy assit en face de lui qui l'observait avec la même intensité.

Puis Dumbledore réclama l'attention de tous pour que la conversation redevienne générale.

-Bien, dites-nous en un peu plus sur vous très cher ? interrogea-t-il Nathanaël.

-Hé bien… Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Avez-vous un lien avec les frères Peverell de la légende ? demanda Severus, que cette question intriguait sérieusement.

-Oui. Je suis le descendant direct d'Antioche Peverell. Je sais que d'autres familles anglaises ont des liens avec les 3 frères. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai fait la connaissance de James Potter.

Ephraïm soupira devant la manie qu'avait Nath' de mettre en scène ses réponses. Rien qu'à voir ses yeux qui pétillaient, il était sûr que cet imbécile heureux prenait son pied en lâchant sa première (petite) bombe.

-Vous avez connu James ?

Visiblement Dumbledore ne s'était pas attendu à cela. D'ailleurs à bien y regarder ils étaient tous très surpris. Tous particulièrement ceux que le vieux lui avait présenté comme des bons amis de ses parents biologiques. Il regarda un instant les deux hommes, puis décida qu'il s'en fichait et reporta son attention sur les réponses de son presque père.

-Oui, enfin nous nous sommes rarement vus. Je l'ai contacté pour la 1ère fois par courrier quand j'étais adolescent et que je me suis penché sur l'arbre généalogique des Peverell. Depuis nous avons gardé contact. Enfin jusqu'à sa mort.

-Et c'est pourquoi vous avez récupéré Harry. Dumbedore semblait tout à fait sûr de lui et formulant sa réponse. Sûr de lui et satisfait.

Nathanaël sourit alors d'un sourire ironique.

-En fait non. J'ai appris la mort de James et Lily par les journaux américains et il était dit que le petit était en sécurité. Cela m'a suffi. Je le regrette encore aujourd'hui.

Sur la fin de sa phrase son regard s'était assombri et son visage s'était fermé. Il était évident qu'il regrettait.

-Mais alors comment est-il arrivé chez vous ? C'était Sirius qui avait posé la question, ouvrant la bouche pour la 1ère fois en s'arrachant à la contemplation à l'observation de filleul retrouvé. Nathanaël ouvrit la bouche mais quelque chose la coupa.

-Laisses Nath'. Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec eux. Nous avons assez joué au chat et à la souris.

Ephraïm avait parlé très calmement et ses yeux brillaient de quelque chose d'indéfini lorsqu'il regardait les anglais autour de lui.

-Tout ce que nous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'à l'âge de 8 ans je me suis enfui de chez ces moldus et que j'ai rencontré Nath' par hasard. Et il m'a recueilli. Et je vais être bien clair : je devine pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir. Mais ne vous faite pas d'illusion. Je ne pardonnerai jamais aux sorciers qui connaissaient mes parents de m'avoir laissé chez les Dursley. Je vous_ déteste_.

Il avait parlé d'un ton particulièrement sec et coupant et ses yeux fusillaient Dumbledore impitoyablement. Puis son regard s'adoucit légèrement alors qu'il tournait son regard vers Sirius.

-Vous étiez Azkaban n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors… peut être que je serais… capable de vous parler.

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminaient et ils brillèrent de reconnaissance et d'espoir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien (pour ceux qui en ont)! Je suis désolée de m'être absentée si longtemps, mais je n'avais pas mon ordinateur et surtout j'avais oublié toutes mes notes chez moi! Ça marche moins bien...**

**Donc voilà, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Domina fortunae meae sum, Chapitre 4**

Les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent et brillèrent de reconnaissance et d'espoir. Il y eut un long moment de silence et finalement Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Mais tu sais pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi ?

-Parce que vous voulez que je m'occupe d'un petit... problème pour vous. Un problème appelé Tom Riddle.

Les sorciers anglais eurent un mouvement de surprise à l'entente du nom de naissance de Lord Voldemort, qui n'était pas connu du grand public. Voyant cela c'est Nathanaël qui réagit :

-Que croyez-vous ? Que j'allais laisser mon fils sans défenses ? Nous savons pourquoi le destin d'Ephraïm est lié à celui de ce psychopathe. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai découvert nombres d'éléments intéressants. De plus le nom de Tom Riddle apparaît dans l'arbre généalogique des Peverell comme le dernier descendant des Gaunt.

-Je m'interroge malgré tout. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez réellement conscience de ce que représente Ephraïm, répondit le vieux sorcier en fronçant les sourcils,

-En fait si. Tous se tournèrent vers Zachary qui venait de prendre la parole,

-Nous le savons tous les cinq, renchérit Layil en les fixant de ses yeux sans vie, Nous savons qu'Ephraïm est un putain d'Hocruxe! Enfin plus pour longtemps...ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Encore une fois un long silence survint durant lequel chacun réfléchissait aux révélations qui étaient faites. D'un côté il y avait Dumbledore, Snape et Malefoy qui savaient exactement de quoi parlaient les Peverell et Dumbledore était littéralement stupéfait qu'ils avaient découvert _ça _aussi.

Et la gamine avait-elle bien sous-entendu qu'ils allaient détruire l'horcruxe ? De l'autre côté on avait le reste des sorciers qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un Horcruxe, bien que ce mot résonnait aux oreilles des 3 aurors présents. Voyant que personne ne réagissait Ephraïm reprit la parole.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de servir de sacrifice humain. Un point c'est tout.

-. . . Malgré tout nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de nous battre sans vous, finit par ajouter tranquillement Dumbledore,

Ephraïm manifesta un mouvement de colère.

-Le fait que je détruise cet Horcruxe ne vous suffit pas ?!

-Je crains malheureusement que cette situation soit plus complexe que cela. Voyez-vous, peu avant votre naissance une prophétie a été faite :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche..._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

_Et le seigneur des ténèbres le maquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième _mois...

En choisissant d'attaquer les Potter ce soir-là Tom Jedusor a fait de vous l'enfant de cette prophétie. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le vaincre.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel les Peverell assimilèrent l'information. Ephraïm se mit la tête entre les mains.

-Les Anglais ont vraiment juré de faire de ma vie un enfer...

\- Spécialité maison Peverell je vois que tu apprécies.

C'était Drago Malefoy qui avait pris la parole, en souriant ironiquement. Après un petit moment de surprise, Ephraïm aborda le même petit sourire.

-Tout juste Malefoy. Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance. Leurs yeux a tous les deux brillaient d'un amusement commun.

\- Monsieur Peverell ? Ephraïm tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée. Vous êtes venus en Angleterre pour une tournée de concerts n'est-ce pas ? Le voyant acquiescer il reprit : Que diriez-vous de passer une année à Poudlard ?

\- Pardon ?! Le jeune homme ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela, et à voir leurs tête, sa chère famille non plus. D'ailleurs même les sorciers anglais avaient l'air surpris.- J'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Salem. Il ne me reste qu'une année à faire avant de passer mes examens. Pourquoi voudrais-je tout bouleverser maintenant ?

-Poudlard est l'école ou vos parents ont fait leurs études. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient heureux que marchiez dans leurs traces. Et cela vous permettrait de juger par vous-même les Anglais et de penser à votre implication dans cette guerre. De plus Poudlard est un lieu mythique et j'ose croire qu'y vivre est une chance. Ephraïm ne répondit pas. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son tuteur.

-Nath'...

L'adulte blond le regarda intensément.

-C'est ton choix Ephraïm. Nous te suivrons.

Il regarda lentement chacun de ses frères et sœurs et lu dans leurs yeux, qu'effectivement ils le suivraient. Puis il porta son regard vers le garçon blond en face de lui.

-Tu apprécie Poudlard ?

-Je crois qu'on peut dire ça. Et les yeux de Malefoy en disaient plus que toutes les paroles qui auraient pu sortit de sa bouche. Ils brillaient et semblaient l'inviter.

-Si j'accepte… Je souhaite que mes frères et sœurs viennent avec moi. Et que nous soyons autorisés à sortir de l'école régulièrement pour nos concerts et enregistrements, finit par annoncer Ephraïm en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

\- Très bien. Le vieux directeur n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir.

Sirius qui s'était tu jusque-là reprit alors la parole.

-Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez loger ici pendant l'année. Parce que je suppose que vous vivez aux Etats-Unis, ça sera donc assez compliquer de faire des allers retours réguliers sans exploser votre budget en portoloins.

-C'est peut être une bonne idée pour les enfants, mais moi j'ai un travail, répondit tranquillement Nathanaël.

Les dits enfants s'entreregardèrent. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait particulièrement ravis à l'idée de quitter le beau manoir d'Alaska. Tout allait un peu trop vite. En se rendant en Angleterre ce matin, personne n'avait prévu de déménager et d'être transférés à Poudlard. Alors qu'ils y réfléchissaient, Nathanaël et Sirius étaient toujours en train de parler de leurs conditions de logement.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête, Ephraïm s'aperçu que les gens quittaient peu à peu la pièce pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Même Dumbledore se leva lentement et sortit de la cuisine en leur jetant un dernier regard calculateur. Finalement restait les Peverell et Sirius. Ce dernier prit la parole :

-Vous devrez partager deux chambres. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules tous les quatre.

-Layil et moi partageons souvent une chambre, cela ne nous changerons pas, répondit Samaël en entourant les épaules de sa sœur de son bras. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, tout occupée à marmonner qu'elle allait devoir refaire tous ses repères.

-Vous vous êtes mis d'accord rapidement. Tu es donc si pressé de te débarrasser de nous ? lança Ephraïm à Nathanaël en souriant.

Le blond le regarda attentivement. Son fils avait dit ça en plaisantant mais en regardant ses yeux qui ne riaient pas, il comprit qu'au fond de lui subsistait toujours cette vieille angoisse de l'abandon. Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu sais bien que non. Allez donc voir vos chambres, je m'occupe de vos affaires.

-N'oublie pas, intervint Zachary, coupé par son père.

-Non, je ne vais pas oublier vos instruments, soupira celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

Zachary sourit d'un air embarrassé.

-Allez les jeunes, suivez-moi ! intervint Sirius, enjoué.

Il les mena au 3ème étage de la vieille maison et leur présenta deux chambres côte à côte.

-En face de vous vous avez les jumeaux Weasley et Draco Malefoy. Il y a deux salles de bain, donc à vous de voir comment vous allez vous organiser.

Zachary et Ephraïm prirent possession de la chambre de gauche, tandis que les jumeaux prenaient l'autre.

La chambre était grande sans être immense et dotée de deux grands lits assurément anciens dont les draps étaient propres mais ternis par le temps, comme les rideaux.

Une grande armoire entre deux bureaux complétait le mobilier sommaire de la pièce.

Puisqu'aucun des deux n'avait encore leurs affaires, ils n'avaient rien à ranger et se sentirent un peu con, à ne pas trop savoir quoi faire.

-Bon…

-Ouais…

Le regard bleu rencontra son homologue vert et dans les deux se reflétait la même lueur goguenarde.

-Ma chambre va me manquer, réagit finalement le plus jeune.

-Pareil, soupira son aîné, allons jeter un œil à celle des jumeaux…

-Ouais ! Je suis sûr que Samaël est à deux doigts de s'arracher ses précieux cheveux ! s'exclama Zachary en souriant diaboliquement.

-Hn ! Surement…, sourit à son tour Ephraïm.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre voisine et tombèrent sur un spectacle parfaitement prévisible.

Layil était assise sur un bureau et fredonnait en balançant ses jambes en rythme tandis que sa moitié était à genoux sur le sol, la lèvre tremblotante et les yeux écarquillés.

-Aaaaaargh…

-Il est comme ça depuis quand ? demanda avec amusement le petit blond.

-Depuis qu'on est rentrés pourquoi ? répondit légèrement sa sœur.

Les frères et sœurs s'assirent en rond au milieu de la chambre.

-Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la situation ? Finit par demander Layil.

-C'est clair qu'on n'avait pas prévu de déménager, haussa Zachary, mais à part ça, ça va être marrant§ finit-il en souriant, ses yeux brillant d'une excitation contenue.

-Mouais. Je suis impatient de voir Poudlard. Mais je n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour une guerre, réagit d'un air sombre Samaël.

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ainé.

-On savait depuis longtemps que je serais un jour impliqué dans cette guerre. Je n'avais juste pas prévu a quel point ils attendaient de moi que je me sacrifie tout entier.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas mourir, dirent alors simultanément les jumeaux.

-Non. C'est hors de question. Et je t'interdis de l'envisager, appuya le seul blond de la fratrie, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

-Tu ne crois pas être un peu jeune pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? s'amusa le dit grand frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Puis en avisant leurs regards noirs il reprit :

-Je ferai de mon mieux. Je ne peux rien promettre d'autre pour l'instant et vous le savez.

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit et Nathanaël apparut, tout sourire. Mais son regard sombre démontrait qu'il avait tout entendu de la conversation de ses enfants.

-J'ai vos affaires les enfants ! Et Sirius a accepté de vous prêter le grenier pour les répétions. Apparemment il est en relativement bon état.

-Mouais…sourit narquoisement Zachary, tu n'es qu'un lâcheur Papa. Tu nous laisse habiters dans cette maison pourrie avec de parfaits inconnus et tu retournes te prélasser dans ton beau manoir.

-… Mais je reste ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

-Fermes la, réagit sombrement Layil, tu n'es qu'un lâcheur et tu le sais. En attendant aide nous à nous installer.

L'adulte sourit et sortit obligeamment les bagages miniaturises de sa poche, puis les aida dans la demi-heure suivant à ranger et à tenter de faire de leurs chambres quelque chose d'un peu personnel.

Puis il leur indiqua le chemin du grenier et les aida à installer les instruments. Pendant que les enfants terminaient le rangement de leurs instruments, il descendit les escaliers discrètement et voyant les adolescents de la maison et quelques adultes dans le salon il les approcha.

-Mes enfants sont au grenier et ils s'apprêtent à jouer un peu. La présence d'un public ne les dérangera pas.

Aussitôt Draco Malefoy se leva et monta d'une démarche nonchalante vers les étages.

Voyant que les autres se regardaient d'un air hésitant, l'adulte blond haussa les épaules et partit vers la cuisine ou se trouvait Sirius, Remus Lupin et un Severus Rogue très renfrogné pour y lancer la même invitation, se faisant ainsi gratifier d'un regard méprisant de Rogue et un sourire intéressé des deux autres.

Finalement tous s'y rendirent, ne serait-ce que par curiosité. En haut les Peverell étaient parfaitement installés. Layil à la batterie, Zachary à la guitare électrique, Samaël à la basse et Ephraïm devant le micro une guitare entre les mains également.

Ils étaient superbes. Puis la musique commença et la voix envoutante du sauveur du monde sorcier d'éleva. L'assistance se figeât.

I always ask myself  
How could this darker cloud make me stronger now?  
I'll always ask myself, oh will this go away?

When will this change?  
Oh, I don't wanna, wanna wait.  
All of this pain,  
Oh! Will it, will it go away!  
I ask myself this everyday!

I just wanna leave this place behind!  
Every time I see your face in mine!  
I just wanna leave this place behind!  
Every time I see your face in mine!

A sink and drink myself,  
To sleep I could just think I'm a lot stronger now.  
I gotta catch myself  
To kick the silver, make it go away  
When will this change?  
Oh! I don't wanna, wanna wait.  
All of this pain!  
Oh! will it, will it go away?  
I broke apart to play the game

I just wanna leave this place behind!  
Every time I see your face in mine!  
I just wanna leave this place behind!  
Every time I see your face in mine!

So what's your inner thought?  
You left me high, you left me dry!  
So what's your life look like? Dressed up in spited you're all you got.  
Melodies in my head,  
Keeping me alive from my death.  
I keep singing ladadadada  
I keep singing just to keep myself alive!  
Alive, just to keep myself alive.

I just wanna leave this place behind!  
Every time I see your face in mine!  
I just wanna leave this place behind!  
Every time I see your face in mine! (x2)

So what's your inner thought?  
You left me high, you left me dry!  
So what your life looks like?  
Just don't fix mine, you're all you got  
You're all you got!  
You're all you've got!

****_Quand cela changera?  
Oh! Je ne veux pas, veux pas attendre.  
Toute cette douleur,  
Oh! ou, ou faut-il aller?  
Je me demande cela tous les jours._

_Je veux juste laisser cet endroit derrière.  
Chaque fois je vois ton visage dans le mien.  
Je veux juste laisser cet endroit derrière.  
Chaque fois je vois ton visage dans le mien._

_Je m'enfonce et bois pour m'endormir.  
Bien sûr, je pense que je suis beaucoup plus fort  
maintenant.  
Je dois me rattraper  
Pour lancer ce cours, le faire disparaître.  
Quand cela changera?  
Oh! Je ne veux pas, veux pas attendre.  
Ohhh! de cette douleur!  
Oh! t-il, faut-il aller?  
Je me suis cassé à part pour jouer le match._

_Je veux juste laisser cet endroit derrière.  
Chaque fois je vois ton visage dans le mien.  
Je veux juste laisser cet endroit derrière.  
Chaque fois je vois ton visage dans le mien._

_Alors, quelle est ta pensée intérieure!  
Tu m'as laissé grand, tu m'as laissé sec!  
Donc, à quoi ta vie ressemble.  
Il ne suffit pas de fixer la mienne, tu es tout ce que  
tu as Les mélodies dans ma tête  
Me gardent vivant de ma mort.  
Je continue à chanter da da da da da  
Je continue à chanter juste pour me garder en vie!  
En vie, juste pour me garder en vie._

_Je veux juste laisser cet endroit derrière.  
Chaque fois je vois ton visage dans le mien.  
Je veux juste laisser cet endroit derrière.  
Chaque fois je vois ton visage dans le mien._

_Je veux juste laisser cet endroit derrière.  
Chaque fois je vois ton visage dans le mien.  
Je veux juste laisser cet endroit derrière.  
Chaque fois je vois ton visage dans le mien._

_Alors, quelle est ta pensée intérieure!  
Tu m'as laissé grand, tu m'as laissé sec!  
Donc, à quoi ta vie ressemble.  
Il ne suffit pas de fixer la mienne, tu es tout ce que  
tu as_

_tu es tout ce tu as_

_tu es tout ce tu as_

(Keep myself alive de Get Scared)_  
_


End file.
